Let's make lots of money!
by Kikyz
Summary: The Titan team is only made up of Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg. The boys go on Vacation to Los Vegas! And there they'll meet their ture loves, but being undercover may hurt the trust factor in all relationships.-on haitis-
1. Vacation

A story inspired by the opening song to "Beauty and the Geek(2)"...

The Teen Titans. Robin, a nineteen year-old martial arts black belt with a variety of gadgets; Cyborg, the twenty-one year-old half robot man with amazing tech powers; and Beastboy, a green boy with animal morphing abilities. These three make up the team of young heroes. And today begins the their most spectacular vacation to Los Vegas. A vacation none of them will soon forget.

--

"Beastboy, you better be awake! Hurry up, man, we got to be at the air port in thirty minutes if we wanna catch our flight! We will leave you, man!" Cyborg yelled towards Beastboy's room. The green seventeen year-old rolled out of lazily bed, awoken from his slumber. He open his eyes and realization hit.  
"Shit," he cursed at the time. Putting on a white shirt he found on the floor, he picked up his black duffle bag and walked out his room. In a rush, he transformed into a cheetah to quickly get to the common room. He soon entered an empty common room. He morphed back into his true human form. Beastboy looked around the room, not a sound was heard nor a person in sight. He sighed in defeat, dropped his bag and sat on the sofa.

"Yo, Beastboy! What are doing? We need to be heading out." Robin said to him from behind the sofa he was seating on. Hope and joy filled Beastboy's eyes when hearing the voice of his leader. Robin smiled at his friend before heading to the basement, followed by Beastboy, to get to the car.

"What took you so long!" Cyborg yelled at the two, once they got to the basement.  
"Dude, chill. I'm sure we'll make our flight." Beastboy said care freely as he entered the car.

"Here." Cyborg tossed a silver ring to him.  
"What's this?" Gar asked bewildered.  
"It's a holographic ring, an invention of mine. You and me will be wearing them to help keep our identities secret. Put it on."  
Gar placed the ring on his finger.  
The three droved to the airport and got on their airplane.

"How far is Nervada, anyway?" Beastboy asked, putting his bag in his seat's overhead compartment.  
"It's an hour flight from California." Robin answered, sitting in the seat behind him. Cyborg sat in the seat next to Beastboy. Cyborg placed his headphones over his ears as the plane took off.  
"Remember guys, when we land in Vegas that we take on new identities so that we can have a real vacation." Cy said before pressing the play button on his CD player. He moved around in his seat for a few minutes, trying to get comfortable, and went to sleep soon after. Robin chatted with the girl in the seat next to him, leaving Beastboy no one to talk to. He stared out his little window, fluffy marsh mellows floated in the heavenly sea. He took out a small notepad from his pocket and scribbled some words down. He placed it back in his pocket and continued his blank stare out the window.

After an hour or so, the plane landed. The three males exited the plane and entered the airport.  
"You guys remember your new names?" Robin questioned his two team mates, placing his bags on the rail to be scan.  
"Yeah, I'm Vic Logan." Beastboy said confident.  
"I'm Vic, your _Garfield_ Logan." Cy corrected, awaiting his bag to come through the scanner.  
"Whatever." Beastboy mumbled, picking up a black bag. He began to walk off with his two companions, but stop when a girl cried out. He turned around to see a frantic women fumbling through the many bags and suitcases. He walked back to the station to help the lady.  
"You lost your bag?" He asked knowingly.  
"Yes, and I need to find it. My laptop is in it and my life is in my laptop." the girl said, not looking at Beastboy.  
"Well, what does it look like?"  
"It's black and has two R's on it in blue." she said, getting frustrated as she searched through the many bags.  
"There's a black duffle bag, it looks familiar."   
Realization hit and he looked at the bag he was holding, two R initials in blue.

"Uh, here. I must have taken your bag by mistake." He laughed nervously, handing her the bag.  
"Thanks." she said, looking at him for the first time. Her skin was a bit pale and her violet hair was pined up messily in a bun. Her mid-night blue eyes looked like orbs as they hide behind a pair of glasses. She wore a lavender shirt and blue jeans. She also wore a black choker necklace that had a black charm in the shape of a bird.  
"Hey, I'm Gar. You wanna do something later?"  
"You want a date with me?" She asked in shocked of his interest in her.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Sorry, but I need to concentrate on my job. Bye." She grabbed her bag and ran off. As she ran, a dark aroa surrounded some of the lights before they brust.

Beastboy walked outside the airport, not noticing the lights, where Robin and Cyborg waited for him.  
"Where were you?" Cy asked.

"Nowhere, lets just go to the hotel."


	2. We danced, we sing, and then we kiss

Beastboy stared at his reflection in the hotel's bathroom mirror. After a couple of minutes he but his ring back on. In a instate, his green skin changed to normal and his hair went from green to a golden brown.  
" Good bye, Beastboy. Hello, Garfield." he said then sighed. He walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by his two friends.  
"Why the long face? I mean, how can you be sad at one of the best five star luxury hotel/ cacino in Vegas!" Vic smiled, he was wearing his ring so he looked normal.  
"Cy, just about every hotel in Vegas is a luxury hotel/ casino." Robin said sitting on a bed.  
" Who? Are you talking to me?" Vic asked stupidly.  
" Cyborg.."  
"Who is this Cyborg you speak of?" Vic asked as if he was clueless.  
"Okay, Vic?"  
"Yes?"  
"WHY ARE YOU AN IDIOT!" Robin yelled annoyed and angry.

" Dude, on vacation here! Were not allowed to use our names unless we are forced to fight crime." He took off his shirt and put on a white one. "Now, I think I'll go hit up the casino."  
"Cool, me too." Gar said rearing to go.  
"You can't go to the casino. You're not even old enough to drink or gamble." Robin said, placing sunglasses over his majestic blue eyes.  
"By what, one to three years." Gar huffed in anger.  
"The law is the law. Why don't you go to the pool and I'll meet you there after I buy tickets for the Show Girl show tonight." Robin said. Vic left and Robin exited the room soon after.

Gar walked down the air-conditioned hall in his trunks gripping his towel tightly in his hand. Mumbling under his breath about how he wasn't a baby and how Cy is a jerk and other things. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited still heated with anger. With a ding, the doors open and he step inside. Two twelve year-old girls already stood inside the elevator in their swimsuits. They didn't look related but form the way they talked and giggled to each other you could tell they were friends. They kept looking at him which made Gar get even more mad. The fact they kept looking at him wasn't really the problem, but the fact they were wearing swimsuits. They were going to the pool, just like him. He hated the idea that he was put in the same category as a twelve year-old girl.  
"He's so cute." one of the girls said to the other, but was loud enough for Gar to hear. Gar stop scowling and a small smile came to his lips.  
"Thanks, you two are pretty cute too." He said to them. Realizing he heard them, the two girls blushed.  
"I'm Garfield, but call me Gar." He introduced himself happily.  
"I'm Nichole and this is my best friend Stacy. Were on vacation with my older sister Karen, she works here. " the girl said excitedly. "Are you a super model or something, cause your like the hottest thing on the planet." Nichole said with no shame or hesitation.  
"No, my job is to save people."  
"So, your a fireman?" Nichole guessed.  
"No I'm a...Yes! Yes, I'm a fireman." Gar lied, almost giving away his secret.  
" Saving the lives of people trapped in burning buildings. Not only are you a hottie, your also a brave hero." Stacy said admirably. The elevator door opened and the three walked out into the hall that leads to the outside pool.  
"So Gar, you want to go out this Friday?" Stacy asked seductively.  
"What! I saw him first! If anyone's gonna go out with him, it's me." Nichole yelled at her friend before Gar could answer.  
" Please, your not nearly enough women for a sexy fireman as Gar." Stacy said flipping her short strawberry-blond hair.  
"You just turned twelve, I on the other will turn thirteen next week." she said, copying Stacy's move by flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder.  
"Nic, Stac, I've been waiting for hours." a chocolate skinned girl said walking up to them. Her brown hair was in a lose pony tail and she wore a yellow and black striped shirt and blue jean shorts. Her hazel eyes look really familiar. They looked just like Nichole's.  
"Bee, sorry to have kept you waiting. This is Gar, he's going to take me on a date Friday." Stacy said, calling the girl by her nickname.  
"What!" she said in shock.  
"Don't listen to her, Karen. He's going out with me." Nichole said to her sister. Karen gave Gar a evil and disgusted look that made Gar worry.  
" You think this is funny or something? Seducing little girls! I better not ever see you with these two girls ever again or I'm going to kill you with my bare hands. You perverted pig!" she smacked him across his face before grabbing hold of Nichole and Stacy to leave before Gar could explain.

Gar rubbed his cheek and sighed. He walked out the door to the outside where the pool was located. He placed his towel on one of the many chairs before jumping in the pool. He floated on his back in the gigantic pool looking up at the sky. He sighed once again. He wasn't old enough to drink. He wasn't old enough to gamble. Yet, he's old enough to be a perverted pig that seduces little girls, great.  
He stood up on his feet in the pool and looked around to see if Robin was there yet, he wasn't. He looked over to the chair where he left his towel, someone with a laptop was sitting in it. Gar got out of the pool and went to the chair.  
"I've been on this case for weeks now and I don't even have one suspect." the girl mumbled to herself typing data into her laptop.  
"Hey, your on my towel." Gar said to her. He look down at her face. She wore her hat down so it shaded her face from the sun. She wore a sleeveless back top and jeans. Her hair was pulled out from view. She had on a black choker that had a black charm the shape of a bird.  
"Your that girl form the airport." Gar said noticing her necklace.  
"Are you following me?"  
"No, but it's great to see you again. In case you forgot, I'm Gar. And your name is..." Gar said waiting for a reply.  
"Why do you want to know my name?"  
"Well, it would be kind of hard to get you to go out with me if I don't even know your name." he smirked.  
" And why are so egger to go out with me?"  
"I don't know. Just something about you that intrigues me."  
" My name's Raven and meet me tonight at the casino." she got up and handed him his towel before leaving the pool area.

Raven went up to her room and when there she sat at a desk and continued working on her laptop.

"Friend Raven, if you continue to work on the case all day, your gonna get stress and angry when you don't find anything." a red headed girl said.  
"I know that I can't risk getting angry, but we need to finish up this case. We already know the person behind it is trying to bomb this place. We just don't know when, how, who, or why."  
"Do you have any suspects?" Kori asked, moving her green eyes from Raven to her laptop.  
"Yes I do." she typed in some words that opened many files. She click on one that was full of complicated words and numbers that was too hard to understand. She type in some more words before another file came up.  
"Him." she said, pointing to a picture of Gar on the screen.  
"He seems nice." Kori smiled.  
"He seems to be interested in me, too interested. He may not be the one behind this, but he may be working with them. I know he's hiding something, I just know it."  
" Or he's just an average guy that's crushing on you." she giggled.  
" Or he's an evil guy, trying to bomb a hotel/ casino. And anyway, you know what happened the last time I let this happen."  
"Raven, just because that jerk did that to you doesn't mean this guy will."  
"Whatever, you got a dress I can borrow?"  
"Yes, but why will you be needing it?"  
"I'm going to investigate our latest suspect."  
"You mean, a date?"  
"No, it's not a date. I'm only doing this for the investigation." Raven said defensively.  
"You think he's cute. You wanna smooch. Kissy, kiss, kissy. Kissy, kiss, kissy." she chanted in a singsong voice.  
"I do not! Now, will you please start acting like an adult and give me a dress."  
"Sure, Raven."

"What do you mean your not going to me to the show!" Robin yelled at Gar and Vic.  
"Sorry dude, but I got a date." Gar said, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Yeah, and I've made plans to watch Karen Beecher sing live."  
"Who is Karen Beecher and who are you going out with?"  
"A hottie." Gar and Vic answered in unison.  
"So I'm just have to go alone." Robin sighed.  
"You won't be alone, I'm sure they'll be other people there." Gar laughed and went out the door.  
"Karen's show is going to start soon, I better go." Vic said before leaving.  
Robin sluggishly left the room to the theater. Robin sat in front and waited for the show to begin. Music start playing and pink fog filled the stage. The music got louder and a female figure could be seen behind the pink smoke. As the fog cleared the girl came out, wearing a pink outfit a genie would wear. She was a blond with big blue eyes. She was very skinny, but she shook her little hips amazingly. The music changed and more pink fog appeared, but this time it didn't go over her ankle. Two other girls came on stage, one from the right and the other from the left. Their costumes were the same as the girl in pink, but the one on the left outfit was blue and the one on the right outfit was purple. The girl on the left had short pink hair and had blue eyes. But the girl on the right was the one that Robin's attention. She had flawless tan skin, long red hair and amazing green eyes. She was a rare beauty. The belly dancers moved remarkably across the stage, but the one in pink made sure that the other two stayed in the background. Despite her efforts not to be upstaged by the other two girls, Robin had all eyes for the one in purple. The music got faster and faster and the girls just as fast. The music soon stop and the stage went black. Then a male announcer's voice boomed across the room," Give it up for your opening act, The Mystical Genies! With their leader, Rocky," a spot light flashed on the blond, "And her backup dancers, Crystal and Starfire!" A light hit the girl in blue then the girl in purple.  
"Starfire," Robin softly said the girl's stage name. He stared at her as she left the stage and a new performance began. It was a done deal, he was in love.

--

Vic sat at a table in the hotel's dinner. Scarfing down food like an animal, awaiting Karen's performance. Next to him were two girls, Nichole and Stacy.

"Aren't you two a little young for this place?" Vic asked when he took notice of them.  
"Sorry, but Karen told us that we couldn't talk to anyone over the age of twelve." Stacy sighed.  
"You know Karen!"  
"Yeah, she's my sister." Nichole said then began to drink her soda.  
"You think you can get her to meet me, cause I'm her biggest fan."  
"Oh yeah, name three of her songs." Stacy challenge.  
"Okay, well there's...Okay I don't know any of her songs. I just saw a poster of her in the lobby and thought she was hot."  
"You think my sister's hot? She's not going to like that. She hate sexist remarks, but as long as you don't say that to her face I guess it's okay."  
"So your going to introduce me?" Vic asked hopefully.  
"Anything for my big sis's biggest fan." Nichole laughed. She got out of seat and went off.  
"Where she's going?"  
"You'll see." Stacy said.  
Music began to play softly and the crowd began to clap, knowing the performance was about to begin. Karen walk on stage and the cheers got louder for a moment then silenced after a few minutes. She sung about two songs, her voice stunned Vic and he became a real fan.  
"Okay everyone, this one goes out to my biggest fan. Won't you please come on stage." Karen said into the mic. Stacy grabbed Vic and pulled him onstage. She whispered to him what to say. She put her lips up to the microphone and began to hum before she sung.  
"Can you hear the beat,  
the beat of my heart;  
Can you read the words,  
the words written on my soul;  
Can I sing my melody,  
and hope that the night will be a  
Fantasy."

Music played for a bit before Vic was given the mic.  
"Won't you sing your melody to me," Vic sung uneasily before repeating the line over.  
"Won't you sing your melody to me,  
So he and she can dance as we;  
So they can get caught up in the moment,  
and share a kiss of passion;  
For tonight,  
Is a fantas-y. Yeah."  
The two eyes connected as music got softer. Softer then louder, and louder, and till the music was pounding in their ears so loud that it almost controlled them. Vic's hand hold the mic and Bee's hand covered his on the mic. They both moved their lips closer to the mic as they began to sing together.

"Singing that melody,  
sing that melody to me;  
So we can dance,  
So we can kiss,  
so we can love,  
So we can live this night...;  
Singing that melody,  
Sing the melody to me;  
So we can dance,  
So we can kiss,  
So we can love,

So we can live this night;  
So we can live this night,  
As a fantasy!"

The crowd cheered and clapped their hands at the amazing performance.  
"Thank you, that was 'Melody of Dreamz' and I hope you all enjoyed the show tonight." Karen said quickly and happily before exiting the stage with Vic.

--  
Gar sat at the bar of the casino, awaiting his date that was hour late. His mind was clouded with thoughts of regret and doubt. He felt like asking the bartender for a drink, if it wasn't for his age he would of. He can't even play the machines. He pondered why would Vic pick the number one place where he can barely do anything. Gar sighed, looking once more around the room to spot his date. He tapped his fingers on the counter a few times before getting up and admitting defeat.  
Not really ready to go to his room, he went to the pool. He walked slowly outside to the pool area. No one was in the pool and the area was silent, unlike the inside of the hotel. Gar looked up from the ground, seeing a finger on the other side of the pool. He approached it slowly and with each step the figure was easier to see. It was girl in a bluish black shirt and skirt, her short hair down. Her feet soaked in the pool as she sat on the concrete next to her sandal-like shoes. Her body glowing amazingly in the light of the moon and reflecting water.  
"Raven?" Gar asked in a faint smile.  
"Gar. I see you found me. I'm sorry to had kept you waiting, but..."  
"It doesn't matter." he said, as if nothing was wrong. He sat down next to her, took off his shoes and put his feet in the water. He looked at her eyes, they were like two orbs of amethysts. Beautiful indeed, but she seemed so unhappy.  
"Raven, when was the last time you ever just let passion take control and have fun?"  
"Never."  
"And what would you say if I said that I can make you have fun?"  
"I'd say that it would never happen, even if stayed with me for the rest of my life."  
"It won't take that long." After he said that, she gave him a 'Whatever' look. He smiled at her, making her blush. He got up to his feet and help her up.  
"So you really don't think I can make you the happiest person on earth?"  
"Nope."  
Gar smiled an evil smile and pushed her into the pool. He laughed as she appeared again from the water. She furiously moved her wet hair from over her eyes, that strangely glowed red for a moment.  
"I hope you know that I'm not happy." Raven stated, walking in the pool to the edge to get out. Gar reached out his hand to her, she grabbed it and pulled him in with her.  
She let out a small chuckle and smiled.  
"I knew you were going to do that, and I bet your happy too." he smiled.  
"This doesn't count, the feeling of revenge doesn't count as being happy. It's a guilty pleasure." she said firmly. He walked closer to her and placed his hand on her chin and turned her face to face his.  
"Guilty pleasures count as being happy." he softly said.

They closed their eyes and he kissed her. Roaming his hands from her back to waist and groping her butt. Her back to the side wall of the pool and him pressed against her. Moving up the skirt slowly, making it furl up and floating to the surface. His hands touching every inch of her lower half that he could, including her...  
Sucking and kissing her neck, a weird feeling spread through out her body. She let out a soft moan and black aura surrounded some chairs and left out glasses. They all shattered in one big explosion. Gar, too occupied with the beauty in his arms, didn't seem to notice. Once hearing the busting glass, Raven's eyes shoot open and the trance was broken. She pushed away the male and got out of the pool.

"Raven!" Gar cried when she left the pool. He said her name again as she grabbed her shoes and a towel that was laying on the ground. "Raven," he said softly to himself for she had left the area without a word.  
"Beastboy, you're such a damn idiot!" Gar cursed himself, hitting and splashing the water.

Robin laid asleep in his bed as Vic watched the movie 'My Best Friend's Wedding' on some cable channel. Gar walked in the door, dripping wet. He through his shoes in corner, took off all his clothing except for his boxers and fell back on his bed. Vic didn't seem to notice him, too caught up in the scene were Kimmy sees her fiancé getting kissed by the maid of honor. Gar sighs and tries to go to sleep. He failed, listening to the words of the movie. In the movie, Michael, Kimmy's fiancé, is chasing after Kimmy who ran off after seeing him kiss Jules. Jules, the maid of honor and Michael's best friend, stole a truck and is chasing after Michael who's chasing Kimmy. As Jules chases after Michael, music from the tape in the truck plays.

_What the world needs now  
Is love, sweet love  
It's the only thing  
that the worlds just too little of.._

The music made Gar sick and covered his upper body with his sheets. The movie sounds were muffled, but was still clearly heard. Soon the movie was over and Vic had fallen asleep. Gar yawned, tired with the song they played at the reception in the movie playing in his head.  
"From the moment I wake up,  
Before I put on my makeup," He sung in a soft sleepy tone.  
"I say a little prayer for yoool" he slept in a some what peace of mind. The tune still buzzing in his head.

_**

* * *

Hoped you liked it. I love that movie, My Best Friends Wedding. It's kind of old, but it still good. And you know you like that song...**_

**_From the moment I wake up  
Before I put on my make up  
I say a little prayer for you...  
_**


	3. There's something about you

Raven walked towards the gym of the hotel. Her hair pulled back into a loose pony tail and wearing a white shirt and gray shorts. A water bottle in hand and a towel resting over her shoulders. She wore a scowl, the events of the night before replaying in her head. What gave him the right to touch her so intimately and to kiss her. What made him think he could make her feel. To feel loved.  
She knew she felt something towards the strange man, but it defiantly wasn't love. Maybe lust, but not love. She only knew him for a day and the only information she knew about him was that his name was Garfield Logan. Garfield Logan, the man that tried to make her feel. She knew nothing of this man. How old he was, were he came from, when's his birthday, everything was a mystery!

She opened the glass door to the gym. No one was there except a spiky haired man. He muscular, but was still had a small frame. He wore nothing, but a pair of black and white sweat pants. Raven watched him as he did push-ups and then he started to bench-press with a machine made for such activities. After about twenty minutes, he stopped to catch his breath and then walked over to the thread-mill. She watched him carefully as he worked out, using every piece of equipment ferociously. She watched every bead of sweat form and fall. Analyzing everything she can, she concluded that he wasn't the average human. Human, yes. Normal, far form it.  
He didn't seem to notice that he was being watch. The glass door of the gym flew open, revealing a tall black man and Gar. "You are totally pathetic. Were on vacation and you can't even relax" the black man said to the spiky haired man.

"We're not average people, we don't take vacations. Anything could happen and we need to be ready to fight."

"Dick, there's nothing to worry about. It's not like anyone knows who we are." Gar said with ease.

"Don't call me that. I don't care if it's my code name! I'm Robin, your leader and I say we should train." Robin spat to his team mates, still being watched by Raven. They moaned before taking off their shirts, not wanting to make them sweaty, and went over to the thread-mill.

She eased her way out of the gym and walked up to her room. When she got there she went to her laptop. Adding every little bit information she just obtained while it was fresh in memory. She couldn't help but wear a smug face. She knew there was something strange about Gar and his friends. Though she still didn't know exactly what, she was sure they were apart of the plan to bomb the hotel.

The door to the hotel room opened and Bee appeared, wearing a huge smile on her face. Before she could enter, Nichole and Stacy made their way into the room. Raven closed her laptop and got up to greet them.

"Hey, Raven." Bee said as she went over to Raven.  
"What are you so happy about?" Raven asked noticing that Bee never seem so happy before. Before Bee could answer Nichole answered for her, " She's just all smiley because she got some last night."

"That's not true! And stay out of grown folk business." Bee said to her sister annoyed.

"You act like your so grown, but I bet that I'm better than you when it comes to boys." Nichole huffed.

"Talk to me when you get a chest, okay smart-ass." Bee yelled. Nichole's face darken with anger and embarrassment as Stacy laughed.

"No need to yell at your sister, Karen. So does that mean you went out on a date?" Raven asked.  
"Something like that, but it seems I'm not the only one. Kori told me you went out on a date last night." Bee replied with a smug face. Raven frown, angered by Bee and the unseen Kori.  
"It was not a date and it was for investigative reasons."  
"Yeah right, so...is he cute?"  
"I really don't see why...," Raven was interrupted by Bee who repeated her question.  
"Is he cute?"  
"He's...attractive."  
"What does he look like?" Stacy asked, as if she was part of the conversation.  
"He has brown hair, green eyes, and he's white." Raven said plainly.  
"What about his bod?" Nichole asked, not satisfied with the plain description. Raven looked at Bee in hope that she might stop her sister and her sister's friend and scold them for getting into their conversation, but she didn't. She seem to be just as interested in his 'bod' as Stacy and Nichole was.  
"He's...muscular."  
"Muscular like Travis Barker or muscular like Travis Barker in that Boost phone commercial when he became a greasy heavy weight champion instead of a hot drummer?" Stacy asked.  
"Like Travis Barker." Raven replied uneasily.  
"Total Hottie Alert!" the two preteens squealed.  
"So, what's his name?" Bee asked with a goofy smile on her face.  
Hesitantly, Raven said, "Garfield. Garfield Logan."

"WHAT!"

_**sorry that it was so short but I just wanted to update this fic before writing a new one called, Blooming Emotions-plz read it! RnR plz**_


	4. Let's talk

"Are you telling me that your going out with **_MY_** boyfriend!" Nichole and Stacy practically screamed at Raven. Raven looked at them dumbfounded as Bee gave her a concerned look.

"Are you telling me that your going out with boyfriend!" Nichole and Stacy practically screamed at Raven. Raven looked at them dumbfounded as Bee gave her a concerned look. 

"Raven, that guy...he's a child molester! He tried to get Nic and Stac! I know it! You can't date him, I forbid you!"

"You forbid her? Who are you her mom!" Stacy commented to Bee's statement.

"Yeah, and he's not a child molester!" Nichole added. The three gave each other death glares, but then turned to Raven.

"Raven, I know you think something wrong about this guy."

"Karen. I do think he's hiding something, but I don't think he's a child molester. I mean, when it comes to Nichole and Stacy you think every man they talk to is a molester. I know that you know that they're really trying to get with them, but it's Nic and Stacy trying to get with them."

"So you admit something isn't right about him." Bee said ignoring everything Raven said except for her first statement.

--

Kori sat in the casino's bar with Kole. They had three more hours before their show and were just relaxing. Kole went on and on about something, but Kori wasn't listening to her. She was watching a black haired man who was playing the slot machine. He would look over at her, but every time their eyes made contact the would look away. After a few seconds, however, they would continue their admiring stares.

"And then he had the nerve to...Kori! Are you listening to me!" Kole snapped at Kori, realizing she wasn't paying attention. Kori didn't seem to notice Kole as she continued to stare. Kole then followed Kori's glance and smirked when she saw the handsome spiky haired man.

"Isn't that the guy that came to last night's show that you couldn't shut up about?"

"Huh?" Kori snapped out of her daze to look at Kole.

"I said, isn't that the guy you got the hots for?"

"Um...yes?"

"Well, I think he likes you. He couldn't keep his eyes off you last night and he can't now. Either he likes you or you have something on your face." Kole's word made Kori's eyes sparkle in hope.

"As if." came a girl's voice from behind. It was Terra, who had been watching them.

"Hello friend, Terra." Kori happily greeted her, though Kole tried not to acknowlegde her. Terra sat down next to Kori and pretended not to see Kole. Kori knew that the two had a fight a few weeks ago, but she didn't know much about it since she just got there a few days ago.

"Kori. I'm sorry, but he doesn't like you. Last night he was looking at me, not you." Terra said to Kori, joining in on Kori and Kole's conversation. Kori's eyes sadden a bit, making Kole angry.

"Just because your the so-called star of the show doesn't mean every guy in the joint came to see you! Your just so..."

"Beautiful?" Terra guessed, knowing that it wasn't what she was about to say.

"Ugh! I so don't need this right now." she then got up, gave Kori a quick wave good-bye, and left. Terra saw the sadness in Kori's eyes and smiled.

"Why don't you go talk to him? I mean, if your that crazy about him you should go talk to him."

"But, I thought you said he was not interested in me?"

"I was just trying to make Kole mad. I'm sure he would love to get with you."

"But, is it not dangerous to talk to strangers."

"Your not five Kori. Now go talk to him."

Kori shyly went up to him and gave a smile. He smiled back and extended his hand out to her.

"I'm Robin."

"I am Kori, it is nice to meet you."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

"So, your a dancer?" he smiled, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, but it's more of a side job. What do you do?"  
He really wanted to impress her, but he couldn't tell her his real job. He couldn't think of anything to tell her. He was just staring at her and she began to feel worried by the look os distress on his face.

"Um, do you not have a job?" she asked, worried that she might of brought up something bad.

"Um, I have a job, but I just can't tell you what it is."

"Oh, I understand. Will you be attending the show again tonight as well?"  
Robin blush slightly at the question, she knew he had been there.

"Um, yeah."  
Kori smiled and began to walk away.

"I will see you then."

TT

"Friends! I have meet the nicest man!" Kori exclaimed as she went into the room.

"Really, what's his name?" Raven asked, trying to give all the attention to Kori and off her.

"His name isn't Gar is it?" Nichole and Stacy questioned.

"No, his name is Robin."

"That name sounds familiar, do I know him?" asked Raven.

"I do not believe so, Raven."

"Is he hot?" the two preteens asked excitedly.

"He is very, very hot!"

"Is he single?" Bee asked with smirk.

"He was not wearing a wedding band."

"How old is he?"

"I am not sure, but he could not be much older than me."

"Is he straight?"

"He seem quiet found of women. He had came to our performance last night."

"Is he rich?"

"I am not sure. He did not tell me his job, but he is very stylish!"

"So your telling me, that a hot, young, straight, stylish and single man is in this building! Girl, if you don't want him, give him to me!" Bee laughed. They all smiles and laughed, except Raven.

"So your saying that you meet this cute guy who came to see you dance half nude and refused to tell you his job." Raven said, stopping their laughter.

"For all we know, he could be the guy were looking for."

"Oh, Raven. You always have to ruin the fun with the case. And anyway, it's not like you know anything about your little boyfriend" Bee said taking off her shirt. She then expanded her wings. She had the wings of a bumble bee and could shrink down to the size of one, thus giving her the nickname Bee.

"He's not my boyfriend! And I'm going to get information on him out until I'm sure he's not out guy." She then sat down and began to meditate. Meditation helps her controls her emotions. She had strange powers that were controlled by her emotions, if she let then get too out of control then her powers would go berserk.

"Well, I shall do the "investigation" on Robin as you did with Gar." Kori said with a smile. Nichole giggled as she and Stacy started to change clothes. Nichole had wings just like Bee, but she couldn't shrink. Stacy loved Nichole's wings. She found them fascinating. She loves it when their alone so Nichole could fly and carry her through the air. Stacy didn't have any super powers, unlike everyone else in the room.

"I still want to check this guy out, before you go off on a date. And if you do go out with him, make sure he doesn't find out your an alien." Raven said, giving up on meditation.  
Kori was indeed an alien from another planet, which explained her orange skin. She was amazingly strong and could shoot lasers out of her eyes and hands. Though she could easily fit in with humans since most people think her skin is just a bad tan, though her english is slightly off.

"You can observe him tonight. He shall be attending the show again!" She said. She got out her dance attire and left for the show.

"Okay, then."

"I guess I'll go too. I don't got a show tonight." Bee said, fixing her hair.

"You don't have to, Karen."

"I want to. It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Yeah, but what about Stacy and Nichole?"  
Bee then look at her sister and her friend. They gave her a hopeful look, begging to let them go with her.

"Can you guys stay here without getting into trouble?"  
They sighed and shook their heads yes.

"Great, let go!"

* * *

**_I'm gonna stop their cause I'm tired. In the last chapter I really wanted Robin to say, "We're hero's, we don't take vacations." instead of what I put when he was talking to Gar. You see, Robin says that to Beastboy in the movie coming sometime this fall, but I could put that cause it would have gave Raven too much info. Anyway, RnR_**


End file.
